On Fire
by Lekkerding
Summary: One shot. Song fic. Meio erótica. Daenerys Targaryen. Música: Sex on Fire, de Kings of Leon.


O ar era mais denso ao entardecer. Os raios de sol inundavam a cidade, num festival admirável. Os tijolos mesclavam suas cores no ar, criando outras cores, igualmente belas. Tudo parecia tão cheio de possibilidades...

Mas era apenas isso. Aparência. E Meereen era o oposto do espetáculo do poente. Uma cidade enfadonha e sem encantos; mas era dela. Nos jardins suspensos, ela observava suas propriedades. A cidade era sua agora, como tudo que tinha desejado antes. O que queria, ela conseguia, de um jeito ou de outro. Era o que corria em suas veias.

Os cabelos prateados reluziam, tremulando com a brisa do fim da tarde. O tecido transparente revelava as curvas bem feitas, marcadas pelas amarras do tokhar nos quadris. Suas orelhas de abano, ela lembrava. Os olhos lilases estavam perdidos no horizonte, absortos em ganas há muito adormecidas. A memória trouxe um sorriso. Ela queria algo.

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

O negrume da noite se aproximava, dominando o azul do dia. Fossem dois cavaleiros, a dança seria memorável; as espadas cruzadas eram o vigor dos lilases do firmamento, misturados ao laranja pálido deixado pela despedida do sol. Ela nunca tinha visto nada assim. Nem no mar verde, nem antes disso. Menos ainda depois.

A paisagem guardava harmonia com o que lhe ia à mente. Seu coração era o de um dragão, sedento por algo que consumia seus pensamentos... Como chamas. O fogo não lhe podia fazer mal. Era o ar que respirava. Era no fogo que ela se banhava.

Era o que ela queria. Nada mais.

_All the commotion_

_The kiddie-like play_

_Has people talking _

Suas aias já tinham informado das fofocas. O povo via. Muito se falava a respeito de olhares, palavras e gestos trocados... Impróprios a uma Rainha. "É sabido", Irri dizia. Eles nada sabiam. Eles julgavam a partir do que presumiam ver.

A brisa se transformava em ventania, o que bastava para a retirada. Hora de despir as orelhas de abano e mergulhar nas águas escaldantes preparadas para ela. Gostava das coisas quentes, como todos de seu verdadeiro sangue. Talvez fosse essa a explicação para todos os jogos entre eles. Todas as manhãs, no mar de gente, ela buscava aquele olhar. Ele nunca estava lá... Na primeira hora. Surgia com um raio na frente dela, numa reverência rápida, e tomava sua mão. Para qualquer outro de sua corte, este seria um gesto corriqueiro; Barristan fazia isso todos os dias. Mas nos olhos de gelo, estava o fogo que ela desejava.

_Hot as a fever_

_Rattling bones_

_I could just taste it _

Um refresco para o corpo, após a prisão do tokhar. Não queria companhia esta noite; tinha seu banho, suas sedas, e os pensamentos. Mesmo que quisesse, nada poderia dar asas aos seus desejos. Dispensou todos, e mergulhou em devaneios tintos de azul.

Olhos claros e cabelos escuros. Tons de uma mesma cor. A barba cuidadosamente penteada, formando um tridente em seu queixo. A pele queimada de sol, a figura esguia, os braços fortes e as mãos delicadas, mas calejadas pela espada e pelo arakh. O cheiro forte de almíscar. Apenas lembranças, correndo soltas, aprisionando cada vez mais a mente da Rainha. Uma ideia fixa. Algo que ela queria. E ela sempre tinha o que queria. Ouvia em Pentos que tudo em Tyrosh tinha gosto de sal. E gostaria de provar isso.

Respirou fundo, com a cabeça encostada na borda da banheira. As mãos faziam ondas nas águas, indo e vindo, devagar. A mente viajava, tornando vivas imagens que foram e que poderiam ser. E o corpo respondia à altura. O fogo tudo consome, ela recordava sempre. O fogo que ela tinha dentro de si certamente a consumiria em loucura, se não se deixasse arder. Precisava se permitir.

_Soft lips are open_

_Nuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying _

Os joelhos se juntaram de repente, tentando parar algo que não tinha mais controle. Sozinha, a Rainha dançava com seus devaneios. O cheiro de almíscar dominava o ambiente. Ela já não sabia o que era real, e o que era desejo. O desejo puro de ter entre os lençóis, entre as paredes, entre as águas, entre as pernas. De todos os jeitos possíveis e imagináveis. Era a vontade dela.

Deixou escapar um gemido, que ecoou nas paredes de mármore dos aposentos. Os joelhos baixavam, afastando lentamente. Não ousava abrir os olhos. Queria se perder ali, por um momento. As ondas nas águas ficavam mais constantes... Mais rápidas.

_If it's not forever_

_If it's just tonight_

_Oh, it still the greatest _

Sentia-se imersa naqueles olhos claros, que sempre a despiam em plena corte. Por vezes, esteve às raias de arrastá-lo para seus aposentos. Para o povo, ela exibia um rosto de mármore, mas sabia que seus olhos estavam fixos nela. Ele dizia estar ali para guardar a Rainha da Harpia, mas pelo olhar de rapina, era ele quem faria dela a presa. E ela queria isso.

Queria se perder nas curvas do corpo que ela imaginava que ele teria. Queria dar traços ao semblante forte que a envolvia e a beijava loucamente. Queria ouvir a voz rouca e imponente em seus ouvidos, imaginando como seria se ele sussurrasse as palavras profanas que ela ansiava.

O mármore ecoava cada vez mais sons, enquanto seus quadris mexiam devagar, deslocando água para as bordas. A cabeça se contorcia mais, enquanto as mãos desapareciam na água. Ela ouvia sua voz ressoando nas paredes dos aposentos, cada vez mais alta. Mas isso era irrelevante, diante do frenesi que vivia. Agora, tinha a intensidade do toque e a loucura do ímpeto.

Tinha os ecos clamando a vontade incontrolável. Tinha o mínimo de liberdade para viver o que o corpo demandava sem descanso, de imaginar a violência do querer daquela carne.

Era o que ela desejava. Era o que ela vivia, naquele sonho lúcido. Nos olhos que abriam e fechavam, revirados em línguas e dedos. Nas mãos que prendiam o corpo em espasmos, que não eram mais suas, mas do fogo que consumia em prazer, na gana de não querer parar. O mármore encerrava mil vozes. Eram todas dela, buscando os olhos claros que a perseguiam pelo salão entre suas pernas. Os braços cobertos, agora nus, envolvendo a pele clara que ela tinha. Os cabelos azuis entre seus dedos, a voz imponente, o almíscar...

O que ela queria.

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_

A Rainha abriu os olhos, ofegante. Deu por si em águas mornas, impróprias para seu sangue. Os tapetes que cobriam o chão do banheiro estavam ensopados. Procurou a calma, respirando fundo, enquanto se apoiava numa das bordas de sua banheira. Um sorriso preenchia os lábios fartos. Vieram as cinzas. Mas para ela, eram confetes.

Pela manhã, as aias trouxeram suas orelhas de abano. A tranquilidade emanava do rosto de mármore que atendia o povo naquele dia... Até sua chegada.

Os olhos claros da rapina a perseguiam pelo salão. Ela não cedia. Sabia bem como seguia a dança. O ímpeto de levá-lo a seus aposentos era quase irresistível. Nos olhos de gelo, o fogo que ela desejava. Queria ainda mais; que sua ficção se tornasse real. E de alguma forma, satisfaria seu desejo. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_


End file.
